The present invention relates to a device for fixing the back of a chair or the like to the supporting structure.
In some types of currently commercially available office chairs, the seat and the back are mounted on the ends of an L-shaped support.
The back is substantially composed of an internal supporting structure which is provided, in an upward region, with a padding and a covering and is closed, in a downward region, by a covering shell which is made of plastics and has, at the rear, an opening for the passage of the corresponding end of the L-shaped support.
This technical configuration entails that the various parts that compose the back are assembled during the final assembly of the chair, since it is impossible to work inside the back to fix the support.
The manufacturers of the various components of the chairs must therefore supply loose parts or in any case parts that are only partially assembled, and this is a hardly negligible drawback in the field.